Sandy
by forsaken2003
Summary: It's the anniversary of Kurt's mother's death.


Title: Sandy

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: It's the anniversary of Kurt's mother's death.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 2

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #535 from tamingthemuse- Sandy

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When Blaine saw Kurt walk through the doors of Dalton academy he instantly knew something was wrong. Kurt didn't have a smile on his face like he always did. It made Blaine wonder if Kurt regretted coming to Dalton. He knew Kurt missed his friends and the New Directions but he'd been fitting so well here. Meeting him half way down the hall the first words out of Blaine's mouth were, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kurt said not wanting to both his friend.

"Kurt, you're eyes are red and puffy," Blaine said. "Something's wrong."

They started to walk down the hall together. There were only a few people around having a free period. If Kurt had to talk he was glad people wouldn't over hear him. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You've never told me about your mom."

"There isn't much to tell. She died when I was eight." Normally Kurt wasn't one that liked physical contact but Blaine was an exception.

Blaine gave Kurt a look. They come to an empty table where they sat down. "There is plenty to tell. What was her first name?"

"Sandy, but dad always called her Sandra Dee." When Blaine gave him a look Kurt said, "Her favorite movie was Grease."

"Did you and your mom watch musical movies together?" Blaine asked. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes never leaving Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "All the time. I think it drove dad crazy but he loved us too much to really complain." A look of sorrow passed through his eyes. "It was hard coming down the stairs this morning. Carole was making breakfast for us. Waffles and soy bacon. Mom always made us waffles on Sunday."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's. "I'm sorry good. I know it has to be hard." He paused. "What was your mom's favorite song?"

"Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis. She loved him," Kurt answered. Curiously he asked, "Why?"

"I know that in the New Directions you would sing about this kind of thing and I know the Warblers aren't the same but I thought it would be nice if you sang that song today. For your mom," Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked unsure. "I don't know. I mean the guys are nice and everything but I don't know if I feel comfortable sharing this with them."

"Then share it with me," Blaine said as he stood up. "The choir room will be empty."

"You don't have to do this," Kurt said as Blaine took him by the hand and headed towards the choir room. "Really."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "I want too. But only if you're okay with it."

Kurt looked a little nervous but nodded. "Yeah, I haven't sung this song in years though," he warned.

Once they were in the choir room Blaine closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. He then sat at the piano. He only started to play when Kurt nodded to him.

While Kurt sang Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him.

When Kurt was done Blaine had tears in his eyes. "That was beautiful, Kurt. You're mom would have loved it."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a sad smile.

"I have an idea," Blaine said standing up. "How about we play hooky? We can go to the Lima Bean and you can tell me more about your mom. Then we can go to Breadstix for dinner," he offered.

Kurt had a geography test that he needed to study for but honestly there was no way he'd be able to concentrate today. "I think that's exactly what I need. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Not just with my mom. Besides my family you are the best thing in my life."

Blaine smiled at that. "I'm happy that I can be here for you, Kurt." He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm glad that you came to Dalton. Not the reason of it, but because we get to hang out together more."

"Yeah, me too," Kurt replied.

"Come on, I need some caffeine," Blaine said. He pulled away from Kurt so he could grab his hand and they ran down the corridor.

The End


End file.
